


The Hard Way

by ProByakuya



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Chapter 5 Spoilers, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Heavy Angst, Hinata Hajime stops Komaeda Nagito, Hurt No Comfort, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, M/M, Out of Character Hinata Hajime, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Suicidal Thoughts, Vent fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProByakuya/pseuds/ProByakuya
Summary: Soulmates feel each others pain, aka Hajime stopping Nagito in chapter five after feeling him cause the wounds.Inspired by "Love at First Sight" by The Front Bottoms, and do note it is me basically venting through Nagtio. Not too bad, but still
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	The Hard Way

Nagito was unsure how this would pan out. If his plan would work. All this bad luck felt crushing at this point, every breath was like he was underwater to a point the pressure crushed him. His chest thumped in his ears, every drip of blood from his limbs hurt worse than he expected. 

He turned his head, gripping tighter to the suspended spear. This was taking too long. The door carefully swung open. Hm. Not what he expected. He expected it much rougher from Akane, but it didn’t seem to be her. No, this was careful. Like they knew. He held his breath, maybe he’d pass out from pain and blood loss before they saw him. 

The soft grunts spread through the building. Nagito heard them over the blare of the music. It was too loud and bounced along his skull. It made his hands buzz in anger, he wanted to shake the feeling he knew too well off. The curtain shook. Nagito shut his eyes. He didn’t want to see. Not in his current state or mind. Whoever it was sounded pained. 

“...I knew you were here.”

Of course, the one who knew his every move and action. His eyebrows furrowed in anger. Who were they to talk to him that way? He at least got into Hope’s Peak honorably, and on his own. Who was this fake to speak so angrily to him? His mouth still covered, he hummed at the other student, refusing to answer. 

They walked over, taking the tape from his mouth. Nagito gasped for air for a moment, eyes screwed shut. “You’re talking to scum like me when I could be moments away from the final blow?” He laughed dryly. “Why are  _ you _ here?”

Suddenly, the spear rope was taken from his hand. His arm fell limp. He wondered how this would end without Mikan to help his recovery. He stifled another laugh. “Nagito this isn’t funny. Don’t you realize what the hell is happening?”

Jumbled words coursed through his head. If he just opened his eyes and faced them…

“Hajime.. of course.”

“The pain you're putting me in?” He snapped. “I know you know- I know you understand what’s going on.”

“Maybe if I could just fix your connection.. rid you from human trash like me..” His eyes swirled. His head spun. He couldn’t admit it to himself. Hajime, and him of all people. The dire situation he was in. None of it mattered. He was a stepping stone not.. This. 

“No.”

“..No?” He laughed. It hurt. His limbs, his pounding head. “You’ll be free..! More room for hope…! You’ll overcome it all, Hajime…!”

“I’m not going to let you slowly kill yourself. Forget it, Nagito.” His voice was so stern, Nagito almost flinched hearing it. Hajime cut the ropes from their respected ties, tugging Nagito up halfway so he was sitting. The pair winced together, neither of them reacting to the other. Nagito didn’t realize how bad he was shaking until he was sat up. Was Hajime also shaking?

Hajime sighed, making Nagito turn his head to the other. “I don’t understand.” His voice was weak. The pain felt worse, his thighs tense from holding him up, the knife plunged in his hand was at a weird angle. His vision turned sour, the edges blacking. Was he finally losing consciousness? This wasn’t the plan at all, but it was okay, he guessed. 

And then it seemed he blanked out. 

-

He remembered the smell. It was dry, intense. It burned his eyes. Alcohol scent was too strong here, choking him more than he felt. He was unsure if this was bad luck again or good luck. 

No, it had to be bad. His plan had failed. The room was empty, he was alone here. His wounds ached, but not in a way he was sure he would die from. How unfortunate. The knife was nowhere to be seen, and his hand was thickly covered in bandages. 

The words back there rung again. 

**Love at first sight I still believe**

**All at once I will be made free.**

How ironic. Those stuck with him and it didn't work. 

**“Every couple months, another freak out.**

**What's your problem?”**

Nagito hated the thought. His luck betrayed him. The luck he loved and cherished. The luck to do anything. Make anything happen. And when he desperately needed it to work, it didn’t. It failed him. He hissed through his teeth. His eyes wobbled. Hajime must have taken him here. His body tensed as the door ever so carefully moved open. Too soft to be Hajime. 

“Nagito..”

“You're giving  _ me _ pity? Scum like me?” Nagito looked over at the wall by the door. His eyes were intense with empty emotion. Her hair was out at every angle and light.  **_Her._ ** He wanted to say he hated her, but he knew that was wrong.

“Hajime told us. But he didn’t think you wanted to see anyone.” Then why are you here.

Nagito turned his head away from Chiaki, looking out the window. He could tell her everything he knew. She was probably here because Hajime told her to. Nagito’s nose scrunched. She would do anything for him. 

They both knew. The silence grew tense after every clock tick. He couldn’t handle her. “If you’re here to talk me down from this, just keep your mouth shut.” His voice grumbled, his upsetness obvious. “I don’t want a lecture on what I was doing or the situation I made.”

“I don’t want to hear it from anyone. Especially you.”

“Nagito…” Her voice was soft, like she was talking to a fragile animal. “We just want-”

“What’s best for me?” He cut her off. “Bad luck builds until the good luck relief. A stepping stone of hope is all I am. If used, good luck would blind everyone. Hope would shine its brightest.”

“So killing yourself was the only way?”

“Lucky murder,” he corrected. “We both know I know.”

There was a tense silence resumed after his blunt statement. His eyes traced the windowsill. He flexed his wrapped hand, still refusing to make eye contact. What would he do next? His heart pounded. His heart ached.

He once again wished it worked. How was this his luck to wind up here, and mess up any bonds further?

“Soulmates are supposed to be the perfect match,” he started after minutes of silence. “I think whoever made mine messed up. Who would ever want me; want to be with me.” He broke into laughter. It stung worse every time he did. His eyes wobbled in the sockets. Not exactly in tears but, he wasn’t not close to crying either.

“Why was it Hajime?” 


End file.
